Ultimate Spider-Man (2012)
Ultimate Spider-Man is an American animated television series based on the superhero Spider-Man comics, published by Marvel Comics, including some elements of Marvel's Ultimate line of books. The series is written by Brian Bendis, Paul Dini, and Man of Action. The series aired between April 1, 2012 and January 7, 2017, consisting of 104 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Drake Bell - Peter Parker/Spider-Man 'Secondary Cast' *Caitlyn Taylor Love - Ava Ayala/White Tiger *Chi McBride - Nick Fury *Clancy Brown - Taskmaster *Clark Gregg - Agent Phil Coulson *Gregory Michael Cipes - Danny Rand/Iron Fist *J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson *Logan Miller - Sam Alexander/Nova *Matt Lanter - Flash Thompson/Agent Venom, Harry Osborn/Venom/Patrioteer/Anti-Venom *Misty Lee - Aunt May Parker *Ogie Banks - Luke Cage/Power Man *Steven Weber - Norman Osborn/Goblin/Iron Patriot *Tara Strong - Mary Jane Watson/Carnage Queen/Spider-Woman *Tom Kenny - Doctor Octopus/Doc Ock 'Minor Cast' *Adrian Pasdar - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Ashley Eckstein - Dagger, Frances Barrison/Shriek *Benjamin Diskin - Blood Spider, Dr. Michael Morbius, Peter Porker/Spider-Ham, Skaar (ep76) *Billy West - Rocket Racoon (ep44) *Bumper Robinson - Sam Wilson/Falcon *Cam Clarke - Captain Ultra (ep18), Piledriver (ep18) *Cameron Boyce - Luke Ross (ep73) *Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.K. (ep77) *Chi McBride - New Yorker (ep20), Principal (ep1), Taurus Zodiac Agent (ep15), Thunderball (ep18) *Chris Cox - Star-Lord, Steve Rogers/Captain America (ep44) *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Electro, Spyder-Knight, Video Game Voice (ep94), Villager (ep63), Wolf Spider *Clancy Brown - Acolyte#2 (ep42), Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk, Wealthy Man (ep58) *Clark Gregg - Nanny Bot 1 (ep38), Nanny Bot 2 (ep38) *Corey Burton - Dracula *Cree Summer - Ava Ayala/White Tiger (ep94), Madame Web *Danny Jacobs - Baron Mordo, Man (ep98), Vampire (ep98) *Dante Basco - Scorpion *Daryl Sabara - Alex O'Hirn/Rhino *Dave Boat - Computer Voice (ep5), Lion-Headed Zodiac (ep15), New Yorker (ep40), S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist (ep40), Thing/Ben Grimm (ep40), Thor (ep5) *David Kaye - J.A.R.V.I.S. (ep53) *David Sobolov - Chitauri#1 (ep65), Chitauri Leader (ep44), Drax *Debby Ryan - Jessie Prescott (ep73) *Dee Bradley Baker - Carnage, Chitauri 1 (ep44), Chitauri 2 (ep44), Curt Connors/Lizard (eps22-101), Flint Marko/Sandman, Game Show Host (ep34), Hydra Soldier (ep86), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#2 (ep83), The Lizard King (ep94), Venom (ep55), Wendigo (ep75), Zzzax (ep76) *Diedrich Bader - Hydra Soldier (ep84), Kraven the Hunter, Moon Knight (ep102) *Donald Glover - Miles Morales *Dove Cameron - Gwen Stacey/Spider-Gwen (ep96), Police Officer (ep96) *Drake Bell - Acolyte#1 (ep42), Automated Voice (ep84), Bully#2 (ep21), Cop (ep1), Cop (ep26), Crow#1 (ep62), Crow#2 (ep62), DBC Anchor (ep40), Geek Guy (ep33), Heter (ep40), Kaine, Little JJJ (ep98), Male Villager (ep63), Mrs. Revere (ep33), Police Officer#1 (ep51), Punk Spider (ep96), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#2 (ep43), Security Guard (ep73), Thug (ep58), Waiter (ep24), Zombie Princess (ep98) *Dwight Schultz - Mesmero, Teacher (ep10) *Eliza Dushku - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (ep78) *Elizabeth Henstridge - Jemma Simmons (ep83) *Eric Bauza - Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider, Arcade (ep46), Automated Drone Voice (ep66), Computer Voice (ep83), Michael Tan/Swarm (ep37), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep87), Scorpion, Triskelion Computer (ep68) *Fred Tatasciore - Announcer (ep19), Black Bolt (ep70), Cab Driver (ep40), Crossbones, Dragon Goon#1 (ep95), Giant Carnage (ep93), Hulk, Hydra Soldier (ep90), Karnak (ep70), Mr. Fix-It (ep95), Police Officer (ep7), Shield-Head Carnage (ep92) *Freddy Rodriguez - Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 *George Takei - Elder Monk (ep39) *Grant George - Ninja (ep98), Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Werewolf (ep98) *Greg Grunberg - Uncle Ben Parker (ep13) *Gregory Michael Cipes - Cop (ep20), Excited Girl#2 (ep21), Man (ep18), Midtown Kid (ep21), Robot (ep3), Robot (ep5) *Grey DeLisle - Morgan Le Fay (ep73), Tana Nile (ep44) *Iain De Caestecker - Leo Fitz (ep83) *Imari Williams - Bone Spider, Goliath Spider *J.K. Simmons - BBB (ep33), J. Joanna Jameson (ep61), J. Jonah Jackal (ep62), J. Jonah Jameson Robot (ep61), J. Jonas James' Son (ep63), New Yorker (ep33), Vendor (ep40) *JB Blanc - Chitauri#2 (ep65), Titus (ep65) *Jack Coleman - Announcer (ep39), Doctor Strange *James Arnold Taylor - Blastaar (ep76), Computer Voice (ep90), Hydro-Man, Leader (ep77), Molten Man, Robot (ep87), Triton *James C. Mathis III - Attuma (ep77) *James Marsters - Chitauri 3 (ep44), Korvac (ep44) *Jason Marsden - News Guy (ep33), Ollie Osnick/Steel Spider (ep33), Weird Kid (ep38) *Jeff Bennett - Collector, Grandmaster, Mayor (ep33), Museum Curator (ep33), Slam Adams (ep33) *John DiMaggio - Chessy Announcer (ep18), Grizzly, S.H.I.E.L.D. Technician#1 (ep35), Wrecker (ep18) *Jon Polito - Hammerhead (ep95) *Jonathan Adams - Absorbing Man *Karan Brar - Ravi Ross (ep73) *Keith Szarabajka - Computer (ep5), Living Laser (ep5) *Keone Young - Dragon Goon#2 (ep95), Martin Li/Mr. Negative (ep95) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Awesome Andy, Bulldozer (ep18), Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Frankenstein's Monster, Groot (eps65-95), Howard the Duck (ep14), Mac (ep18), Trolls, Ulik *Kimberly Brooks - Amanda Cage, Woman (ep50) *Laura Bailey - Natalia Romanov/Black Widow *Liam O'Brien - Doctor Strange (eps81-102) *Logan Miller - Lil Flash (ep16) *María Canals-Barrera - Rio Morales *Mark Hamill - Arnim Zola, Nightmare, Ox (ep74), Shao Lao (ep13) *Mary Faber - Medusa (ep70) *Mary Kate Wiles - Frances Beck/Mysterio (ep102) *Matt Lanter - Police Officer (ep67), S.H.I.E.L.D. Technician#3 (ep35), Tiny Octo-Bot (ep4), Ulysses Klaw *Maurice LaMarche - Charles (ep33), Doctor Doom, Doombots (ep23), Man (ep33), Plymouth Rocker (ep33) *Max Mittelman - Rhino (ep29) *Michael Clarke Duncan - Groot (ep44) *Milo Ventimiglia - Spider-Man Noir *Misty Lee - Cat (ep24), Girl#1 (ep8), Little Girl (ep12), Old Lady (ep40), Oscorp Computer Voice (ep104), Reporter (ep21), Salem's Witch (ep33), S.H.I.E.L.D. Computer, Squirrel Girl, Woman (ep33), Woman (ep79), Woman (ep89) *Nika Futterman - Gamora, Kid (ep65) *Nolan North - Gorgon (ep70), John Jameson/Man-Wolf (ep36), Maximus (ep70) *Oded Fehr - N'Kantu/The Living Mummy *Ogie Banks - Agent (ep4), Bully#1 (ep21), Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid, S.H.I.E.L.D. Technician#2 (ep35) *Olivia Holt - Petra Parker/Spider-Girl *Paul Scheer - Quentin Beck (ep102) *Peter Lurie - Announcer (ep10), Construction Worker (ep10), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#1 (ep46), Sabretooth (ep10) *Peyton List - Emma Ross (ep73) *Phil LaMarr - Dormammu (ep56), J.A.R.V.I.S. (ep5), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep50), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#1 (ep83), Teacher (ep71), Ty/Cloak, Walter Cage *Phil Morris - Lion-Headed Zodiac#2 (ep15), Scorpio *Rob Paulsen - Batroc, Boomerang (ep69), Computer Voice (ep82), Guy#1 (ep40), Lab Tech#1 (ep11), Man (ep50), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep40) *Robert Clotworthy - Captain Stacey (ep96) *Robert Patrick - Mr. Frank/The Whizzer (ep66) *Robin Atkin Downes - Abomination (ep75), Annihilus (ep77) *Roger Craig Smith - Ghost Spoder, Steve Rogers/Captain America *Rose McGowan - Medusa (ep90) *Ross Lynch - Jack Russell/Werewolf by Night (ep48) *Scott Porter - Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider *Seth Green - Rick Jones (ep96) *Skai Jackson - Zuri Ross (ep73) *Stan Lee - Stan the Janitor/Principal Stan *Steve Blum - Beetle, Doc Samson (ep16), Dog (ep24), Guy#2 (ep40), Ka-Zar, Logan/Wolverine, Man (ep10), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#2 (ep46), Teacher (ep40) *Steven Weber - Cab Driver (ep8), Fancy Dan (ep74), Horror Narrator (ep8), Iron Mouse (ep62), Police Officer#2 (ep51), Shield Agent#1 (ep26), Symbiote (ep4), Trapster, Venom (ep43) *Tara Strong - Cute Girl (ep4), Excited Girl#1 (ep21), Girl (ep10), Girl#2 (ep8), Newscaster (ep8), S.H.I.E.L.D. Computer Voice (ep93), Sandy (ep17), Thundra, Woman (ep10), Woman (ep40), Workout Instructor (ep35) *Terry Crews - Blade/Eric Brooks *The Invisible Man - The Invisible Man (ep48) *Tom Kenny - Alchemist (ep63), Announcer (ep4), Announcer (ep11), Announcer (ep27), Announcer (ep32), Aries (ep15), Bob (ep26), Cartoon Narrator (ep8), Computer (ep22), Curt Connors/Lizard (eps2-12), Game Announcer (ep53), Game Show Host (ep51), Hydra Security Transmission Voice (ep100), Merlin (ep63), Mr. Molskin (ep6), Octobot (ep49), Phone (ep11), Sci-Fi Narrator (ep8), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep79), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#1 (ep43), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#3 (ep43), Toomes/Vulture, Whirlwind (ep12), Wizard *Travis Willingham - Skurge, Thor (eps9-77), Wodin (ep20) *Trevor Devall - Rocket Raccoon (eps65-95) *Troy Baker - Cab Driver (ep31), Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Eitri (ep9), Frost Giant (ep9), Loki, Montana (ep74), Shocker, Wili (ep20) *Wendie Malick - Norma Osborn (ep61) *Will Friedle - Video Game Voice (ep42), Wade Wilson/Deadpool (ep42) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Clancy Brown - The Phantom Rider/Uncle Ben (ep95) *Scott Porter - Synth Scarlet Spiders (ep99) *Seth Green - Dead Pirate Howard (ep95) *Troy Baker - Web Slinger (ep95) *Will Friedle - Web-Beard (ep95) Trivia *Episode 44 was dedicated to Michael Clarke Duncan who died September 3, 2012 after a heart attack. This episode was his last voice role as the character Groot. Category:Cartoons Category:2012 Cartoons